


Conquering from Within

by Parabatrai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Malec, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parabatrai/pseuds/Parabatrai
Summary: When Magnus & Alec's relationship is put into question from recent events, is their love strong enough to surive the trials coming their way?  Someone is trying to cause trouble between the Downworld & the Shadowhunters and seems to be closer to home .  This story is based on the Shadowhunters TV Show on Freeform and the events happen post 2x20 (the last episode of season 2).





	1. Martini Moments

**Author's Note:**

> We're just 3 girls who want to share our love with Shadowhuters with others.
> 
> Hey guys, this is the first story we are going to post. We hope you enjoy reading it as much we had writing it. Feel free to leave any comments if you have anything to say about this story. We will try and post once a week but you guys know how it is with school.
> 
> So anyway, happy reading!
> 
> Love,  
> S, J and A  
> xxxxxx

The wind rustled gently through the slightly open window.  Dawn had begun to break. The streets of Brooklyn had just started to wake. The sky’s blends of colours had shifted to a mixture of orange-blue.  Magnus looked out the window with idle thoughts. His wet hair was dripping lazily across his face, as he looked beyond the horizon. The warlock sipped his martini soothingly as he thought quietly.

 By this time he should be sound asleep cuddled with his love Alexander under him. Alec’s soft snores consuming the darkness amongst them. The warm of their bodies completing the city’s cold breeze. However today, Magnus stood gingerly looking over the city’s inhabitants.  Despite the hustle and bustle of the city, Magnus thoughts were elsewhere. He longed for Alec. His touch, his laugh, oh how Magnus loved the way he laughed, the way Alec’s nose scrunched with joy. The little giggles that erupted from his throat.  Magnus remembered the time that he had Alec try a martini for the first time. He smiled fondly at the memory.

“And there you are, my darling. One martini”, Magnus said as he beamed at Alec. “Is it supposed to smell like that”, Alec exclaimed examining the funny shaped glass he had in his hand loosely. Alec didn’t have a clue how to hold the glass so he held it like a child would. He sniffed the beverage with caution. Alec was never one for alcohol but had recently grown fond on beers. Although the taste, he seemed content with the drink. However, after one or two drinks, his vision seemed to become impaired. This drink however was alcohol on a new level. Even from the sight and smell of the drink, Alec could tell this drink packed a punch.

“My dearest Alexander, trust me, I am quite the barista. Just trust me and take a sip. I promise you would love it”. Magnus was doing everything to persuade Alec to try, but Alec came up with excuse after excuse. “Well I’ll tell you this, Magnus started and Alec responded immediately by locking eyes with him. Magnus was a good few metres standing away from Alec putting away some dandelion seeds in the cupboard however began walking towards Alec when he began talking. “If you love me, you will drink the cocktail”, Magnus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  Alec frowned. His boyfriend was blackmailing him. Magnus knew Alec loved him however wanted to test him. Alec’s eyes began to wonder. He will play along with Magnus’ game. “I love you of course, Magnus so I will drink it”. And with that Alec downed the drink in one. Magnus’ jaw dropped.

He didn’t expect that.

At all.

Alec looked at him quizzically. Suddenly, Alec’s throat felt like it was on fire. It felt like someone had opened up hell’s gates in his mouth. His eyes began to water. Magnus’ plan had worked.  “Anything wrong, Alexander”, Magnus said innocently. “Only I see that you seem uncomfortable after that drink”. “I’m fine”, Alec whispered however it was obvious he was quite uneasy.

They then both ended up not saying anything for a few minutes however kept their eyes fondly at each other. Then what happened concerned them both. Laughter filled the air, as the lovers chuckled with each other. Both examining and explaining the situation that had caused this moment of happiness. 

After what seemed like a small eternity, the coupled ended up spending the noon together slowly kissing and cuddling on the balcony, enjoying each other’s warmth. Night began to fall. Alec had drifted off to sleep, Magnus’s fingers idly twirling his hair. Magnus gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, his cat eyes glimmering. His glamour had fallen for Alec to see. And Alec had stared. Alec had stared in awe at the magnificent sight before him.  Magnus smiled fondly at his sleeping companion. For it was these moments he savoured. The moments became memories that lasted in his mind. That on rainy days he would go back to think about these memories.

He was now back with his thoughts, thinking of his lover, Alexander. It was only a few hours in the night that Alec had left with Isabelle and Jace for a meeting at the Institute, yet his heart had yearned for him. The sun had risen from its slumber and now shone brightly through the windows of the loft. The noise of the city rumbled through the area, however Magnus wasn’t there. He was away in his old world.

Away with the memories.


	2. Walking in a Picture Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> S, J & A

 

Alec sighed tiredly at his wooden desk. The last few hours had been a blur. The day had barely started and he had to be summoned to the Institute.  Although Alec’s dream was to one day become Head of the New York Institute, he never expected to be summoned in the night by Jace and Isabelle for an “unexpected circumstance”. His parabatai and sister had not further explained why Alec had to leave the loft and he was becoming restless with the wait. He had to leave a warm bed with Magnus to fulfil the needs of his fellow Nephilim.

His obsidian stained hair was slightly messed up, his black blazer tightening his upper arms. His vision was becoming blurred with fatigue as he waited for the reason he has been summoned.

 He looked around his office tiredly. To the left, his cabinet where he kept all the important Clave files. The brown oak cabinet stood sturdily on its own. His gaze wondered through the rest of the room. He looked at the two burgundy leather placed in front of his desk. They reminded him of Magnus.

His gaze finally landed on his desk. He carefully examined his desk. The shiny silver pens, his coffee cup then the photos. His view landed on his favourite pictures. The first contained him with his siblings and Clary. Their warm and friendly grins lighting up the ice rink. Clary had suggested that they tried a mundane pastime called ice skating. They all started to fight on whether to do something so mundane but all ended up going. To their surprises, they ended up enjoying the night. Their laughs filling the cold New York air. Alec had remembered that memory dearly. Although Clary could make some questionable decisions, this was one she had made well.

His eyes were then turned to another frame on his desk. He looked at the picture. Remembering the time, Isabelle had convinced the whole Lightwood family to take a family picture. He remembered his mother muttering “what a mundane thing to do”. He lightly chuckled at the memory. He also remembered Isabelle giving his parents a talk in forgiveness which turned into a lecture.

“You want to build bridges with us, well this is just the beginning”, his sister had said. That quietened the older pair up. Isabelle had insisted Simon take the picture and what a job he had done. Alec smiled as he glanced at the picture. The two women standing proudly beside each other.  Isabelle and his mother’s hair styled the same way. However Maryse’s hair seemed slightly curly. His father’s bald held reflecting the light of the Institute hall. Jace and Alec standing both with hands behind their backs. Their bright wide grins lighting up the photo. Young Max standing proudly in front of his father. Now this was a masterpiece even the great Leonardo Da Vinci could draw, for this was home.

The final picture made Alec’s grin beam brighter. He picked the final frame that had inhabited his desk. He examined the picture. The two lovers gazing lovingly at each other. Alec had remembered their trip to Tokyo. Now this was a picture to remember. There were a series of photos, about eight or nine showing the couple happily posing in the Japanese photo booth. Alec’s finger caressed the glass of the frame work. His thoughts wondered to his lover. Oh how Alec longed for Magnus’ touch. He can feel Magnus’ lips remotely touching his.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a gentle knock came from his office door.

Maryse Lightwood stood solemnly at the door opening. Her soft smile caressing her face, her brown eyes shining. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, Alec. You know the Clave. Keeping you on your toes. Are you alright”, Maryse recited thoughtfully. “Oh I’m fine, don’t worry” Alec replied sleepily, still holding the frame of him and Magnus. “What are you looking at”, his mother walked gracefully towards him saying.  Alec lifted the frame up and showed his mother. He still wasn’t sure his mother had accepted his relationship with Magnus so he proceeded with caution. His mother examined the framed memory curiously. She didn’t react like he thought she would. She gazed at the couple.

“You know I’m proud of you”, she whispered to him. Alec’s gaze met hers as she began to talk. “I..I..I know I wasn’t the most supporting parent when you started this journey but what I can say is that you’ve grown so much in the last year that I couldn’t be prouder. I am happy for you that you found him and I wish you both happiness.”  Alec knew immediately who she was talking about. Magnus. His heart leapt at the thought of the warlock.

Maryse continued to speak. “I just wanted to ask you something and this is quite important”. Alec tilted his head but then nodded in agreement for her to proceed. His mother carried on. “You have been the head of this Institute for almost a year now, and you’ve grown up into such a remarkable man.” Maryse’s eyes began glistening with tears. Alec grew considered. “I’m fine. Let me continue. What I was trying to say was, are you going to take that next step”? Alec’s face became confused. He wasn’t sure what his mother was trying to get on.

“What do you mean”? Alec questioned her. His mother sucked in a breath.

“Alec, have you ever thought of marriage maybe to Magnus”?

She said in barely in a whisper. Alec’s heart lurched at the thought of Magnus and marriage in the same sentence. The room suddenly became smaller. His breath had caught. He was still faintly holding the picture of him and his lover. He stared for what seemed a lifetime when Maryse interrupted his thoughts.

“Alec, are you listening”, she asked him. She looked at him knowingly. “I..I..I..I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it”, Alec answered truthfully. He didn’t know what to think. He loved Magnus, Magnus loved him. But marriage. That was a different level. Like a different planet. “Alec, look at me for a moment”. Alec’s confused gaze landed on her own. “I see the way he looks at you. I wish someone looked at me that way”, she chuckled. “He looks at you like his life depends on it, and when your name is mentioned in sentence, he gets this look in his eyes like glitter. You’ve got yourself a person who sees you for who you truly are. And you need those type of people”, Maryse said with determination.

Alec’s gaze had shifted from her own and had landed on the framed picture.

Maryse lightly squeezed his arm, before she left his office. The sun had begun to rise. The light streaming into the room of the shadowhunter’s office. The city’s light noise had begun to play but Alec wasn’t listening. He was stuck in his own world. In his own fantasy. He stared at the framed picture one more time before he placed it in its rightful place on his desk. He inhaled deeply before leaving his office and going onto the streets on the city, embarking on his journey to his own wonderland.


	3. The Journey to Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is confused. Isabelle lends an ear. Mundanes are very annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd chapter, bright and early!
> 
> Happy reading,  
> S, J & A

 

Alec boarded the F train in a haze. The city’s’ on goers were rushing in out of the subway station in a buzz. But Alec couldn’t hear any of it. He was stuck in his own euphoria thinking about the conversation that he had shared with his mother a little over an hour ago.

“Marriage…maybe Magnus….hear me,” his mother voice rang in this head. He couldn’t get the idea around it. Marriage. To Magnus. And his mother had suggested it! Out of all people. Maybe she was starting to get her head around that fact that Alec and Magnus were in a relationship, Alec thought. He should be glad even so overjoyed that his mother felt this way. However he felt confused and bewildered about the whole situation.

He was pulled from his reverie when someone put their delicate hand on his shoulder. He was met with brown eyes and scarlet hair. Isabelle went to go and sit opposite Alec. Her elegant braid swishing with her movement.  “I saw you leave right after you talked to mom”, she began.            Alec shrugged in response. “Oh come on Alec, I just saw you. The way you rushed out of the Institute, the way you were just there in your own cuckoo land. Something is definitely wrong with you”, she explained. “I know you, Alexander Lightwood”, his sister mocked. Alec chuckled lightly.

He took a deep breath and looked around the train. Everything seemed so basic. There was no detail. Everything was such a blur. He finally brought his gaze to land on his sister. He looked at her carefully. What has he got to lose? “How would you feel if I….I married…” Alec said quietly. “Magnus”, Isabelle finished his sentence. She beamed brightly. She started hopping lightly in her seat. “Alec, oh my god, this is huge. I course I would love if you did. This has come out of nowhere. Do you think you’re moving too fast? Well who cares. Maybe…”, she kept starting her sentences before finishing. When she quietened down, she noticed Alec wasn’t as enthusiastic as she was. Isabelle lowered her gaze to meet Alec’s.

“Actually”, Alec began “It was mom’s idea”. Isabelle’s jaw dropped. She was rendered speechless. She didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know what to do, it’s like my whole world is spinning”, Alec confessed. Truthfully he didn’t know what to do. “This is the same woman who didn’t like the sound of her son gallivanting with his ‘warlock lover’ allegedly “, Isabelle recited.  Alec nodded in agreement. Before he could answer the train announcer came on.

“Next stop, Brooklyn”, the female voice boomed on the speaker. Alec immediately stood up. He had reached his desired destination. “Look Alec, do what you think is right. You love Magnus, he loves you. You guys always end up back with each other. I know that you know what you want to do”, Isabelle told her brother truthfully. Alec listened to her and despite everything. He knew she was right.

“Thanks Izzy”, he said smiling. Isabelle motioned for him to get up so he could get off at his station. “I’m not stopping here, I’m going shopping later with Simon”, she said to him. Alec rolled his eyes slowly. He had never understood how Simon Lewis had landed his sister. This was the same clumsy, geeky vampire that had a crush on Clary only a few months ago. Well at least he made Isabelle happy and that’s all he wanted for her. “Bye”, he called back and with that he stepped off the train.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The autumn sun was at its highest point in the sky today. The sun’s gentle breeze wondering through the air. Alec roamed through the streets of Brooklyn. The subway was a good 10 minute walk from the loft so he walked briskly.

He walked through the market street quickly however was stopped by a plump elderly young man. “Hello there young man, have you got someone special in your life”, the man roared. By his accent, Alec could this man was Scottish. Alec looked at him stupidly. He grunted in frustration. “Do want to make her happy? Well if you do just give her this”, he exclaimed.  Typical, Alec thought. People thinking he had a girlfriend when instead he was in a relationship with the local high warlock. Alec examined what the man had showed him. His eyes widened. The man held out small black velvet box and what was inside sparkled. A ring. Alec’s stomach churned. He had totally forgotten about what he had talked about with his mother. “I need to go”, Alec said and with that he ran off.

Alec kept running. Running until he reached the familiar sight of the apartment block. The loft. Alec stood still at the front door. He wanted to move. However it seemed his feet wouldn’t let him. When he goes up. He will be faced with Magnus. He wouldn’t know what to say. He remembered what Isabelle had said.

“ _I know that you know what you want to do”_ , her voice echoed in his head.

  Deep down, Alec knew what he had to do. He has to ask Magnus because deep down, Alec wanted this. Whatever this was. Marriage to Magnus. He took his silver key out of his back pocket. He put it in the key hole and rattled it in. The door clicked open. “You can do this”, he thought. And with that, he ascended the stairs to their loft two at a time.


	4. Reading Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse gets a visitor. Magnus learns some home truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day, it seems Christmas has come early. We just felt like it. Shadowhunters is back in a little over 2 weeks, and we couldn't be happier!
> 
> Happy reading,  
> S, J & A

The sun was at its highest peak in the sky by noon. Maryse Lightwood was quickening around the New York Institute returning from her important meeting with some fellow shadowhunters of the Clave. Her attention was taken aback when a loud whirling sound came from Alec’s office. She immediately deposited her heavy load of papers on the floor to see what the commotion was all about.

  
She walked in to see Magnus standing at the back of the office just exiting the portal. Magnus, who was wearing all black, looked quite plain today compared to his previous looks. His flowing black coat cascaded towards his lower knees, his cotton shirt adorning his chest. The gentle lavender glow of the portal he had stepped through still shimmering in the back of the room.

  
“Oh Maryse, I didn’t know you were here in Alexander’s office, I was coming to see you actually”, Magnus informed her. He closed the portal behind him with a flick of his hand. The ferocious breeze of the glittering portal now leaving the air Maryse looked at him quizzically. Alec most have told him about what they had discussed earlier in the day.

She wanted to make sure he knew. She gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that sat opposite Alec’s office table.

Magnus obliged immediately. His coat swiftly swaying to and fro with his graceful movements. They both sat rather awkwardly next each in the brown leather. Nevertheless it wasn’t awkward mood that surrounded them. Maryse fixed her dress as she sat. The blue material inching down as she did.

“Now you said you wanted to talk about something I recall”, the woman inquired the warlock as she shifted her gaze from the floor to the warlock. Magnus’ eyes were searching Alec’s desk. Magnus quickly removed his gaze from the pictures that were placed on Alec’s table. The frame of Alec and Magnus trip to Tokyo. The couple in that small sketchy photo booth. Magnus remembered that trip dearly. Magnus’ thoughts were brought to the present.

“Yes, Alec told me what you said and honestly I couldn’t be more pleased”, the warlock told her his eyes fixed on her. Magnus even broke out a faint smile towards the female shadowhunter. Maryse’s face lit up. She couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t true. But wait it was. Magnus was here, telling her about what she had said to Alec.

  
“I only suggested it but I can’t believe it. Is this really what you want? It’s not I want to force you both into this. You are both still quite young. Well in your situation, you’re not really young. I’m not saying you’re old. But…..”, the shadowhunter replied to him. Magnus chuckled lightly. Nodding slightly with every sentence she said. “I know marriage is a huge step, but it….”.

Magnus’s head shot up immediately. Had he just heard what he think he just heard? His head tilted slightly, questioning what Maryse just said to him. He stopped her mid-sentence. “Did you just say marriage? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” Magnus asked her quite peculiarly waiting for her response. The colour of her face drained. Magnus most have been talking about something else. The woman looked totally flabbergasted.

“Well I was talking about Alec telling me about the Clave letting the Downworld leaders have their own quarters here in the Institute. He said you were the main reason for that happening and I just came here to thank you,” Magnus recited to her. Maryse shifted her legs uncomfortably. Looking anywhere but Magnus’ direction. She tried everything to avert the warlock’s gaze.

“Well”, Magnus said questioning Alec’s mother. Maryse began to speak but it seemed she had lost her voice. She began to talk quietly: “All I did was request that Alec talked about marriage soon as he’s coming of that age. I even mentioned marriage to you”, she joked lightly. Magnus however wasn’t really in a joking mood. He had been rendering speechless by the likes of Maryse Lightwood. He scoffed quietly.

His head began spinning.

Alec had knew and not told him. That didn’t sound like him. Actually there was one exception, when he didn’t tell Magnus about the Soul Sword but the circumstances were different then. They weren’t in the middle of a war anymore.

“Alec knew but didn’t tell me”, Magnus questioned.

Maryse was quick to defend her son. “No, no we only discussed it earlier today actually”. Magnus’ mood lightened a little bit. So where was Alec now? Oh how stupid was he. That’s what Alec was doing. He was probably on his way to Brooklyn. Back home. “I need to go”, Magnus said to Maryse. He got up quickly, smoothing out his clothes as he stood up to leave. “And Maryse?” Her head shot up in response.

“Thank you”, Magnus said smiling. She returned his smile as he left.


	5. Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina comes to the Institute. Magnus does some babysitting. Things get misread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Chapter 5 here, happy reading!
> 
> Love,  
> S, J & A

Magnus was walking hurriedly through the main hall of the institute. The machines and chatter rattled around him. It was past midday now and the busyness of the Institute was evident. He looked around while he continued to walk. To one side he could see Clary and Jace talking to a fellow Shadowhunter. They waved to Magnus which he waved back in response. He also saw that there were some lycanthropes talking to a group of shadowhunters; however it was friendly chatter as she saw their heads tilt back in honest laughter. Magnus chuckled lightly. He was just about to exit the Institute when he heard a woman’s voice call after him.

“Magnus wait up”, Catarina said running towards Magnus. Her curly black hair neatly pinned up in a bun. She was still wearing her hospital scrubs suggesting she had a shift at the hospital. Her glamour was evident but Magnus could see her blue skin was evident as it radiated her body. The female warlock seemed generally calm for someone who had to watch the younger warlock. She was holding Madzie by the hand. The young warlock jumping up and down with glee at the sight of Magnus. Madzie embraced him in a tight hug, Magnus, ring adorned ringer resting gently on her small shoulder. He rested his head in her shoulder which was showered with her curly dark hair.

“Sweet pea”, Magnus exclaimed. When they let each other go, Magnus stood up from his crouched position and began talking to Catarina.

“I went looking for you, however Alec told me you would be here”, the latter told him. She had let go of the younger warlock at this stage as she seemed glued to Magnus. “I was looking for him actually, do you know where he is”, Magnus questioned her, his focus now on Catarina. “Oh, he came with us too. He was at the apartment when we arrived. We didn’t know where you were so we split up. I think he went to his office”, Catarina continued talking. Magnus was just about to leave to find his lover when Catarina stopped him tugging at his black coat. “Magnus you know I’m working a double shift tonight, so I can’t watch Madzie, I told you this a few days ago remember”, Catarina chided. Magnus had completed forgot but he didn’t mean to. This whole thing with Alec and his mother had completely occupied his mind. “Oh yes”, Magnus said taking the younger warlock by the hand. Catarina shrugged and left as quickly as she could to her shift. “Well sweet pea, I guess it’s just you and me.

"Let’s go find Alec”, Magnus said to the younger warlock. She nodded enthusiastically. The pair of warlocks joined hands before beginning to wonder the corridors of the New York Institute.

Alec entered his office however was left disappointed when he was met with the person who started this all. Maryse stood watching outside melancholy. She seemed in a daze. She soon turned as Alec indicated his presence with his footsteps. He was about to say something when he heard hushed giggles coming from behind him. Both mother and son turned around to be met with two joyful warlocks who had reached their desired destination.

“After what seems like an eternity, I finally seem to find you, Alexander,” Magnus beamed quickly pecking Alec on the lips. Alec felt his face reddening of Magnus’ gesture towards his mother however she didn’t react. In fact it seemed that smile a little. “Well here I am, and I see you have Madzie with you”, Alec joked lightly, crouching down to Madzie’s size. He smiled joyfully at the young warlock before standing up again. “I wanted to speak you”, Magnus said to Alec quietly. Alec nodded in agreement with the latter. It was Maryse who seemed to talk first though.

“Well I was supposed to leave anyway. I put the reports about the recent demon activity in Lower Manhattan on your desks. Just have a look at them “, she told him. “In your spare time”, she emphasized the last sentence. And with that she left quickly, her black stiletto heels clicking after her steps. “Why don’t I call Clary to come and take Madzie for an hour or so then we can talk”, Alec questioned Magnus looking down smiling at Madzie. “That would be perfect, if she wouldn’t mind”, Magnus replied to him. After a phone call to Clary, some money for some milkshakes and half an hour later, Magnus and Alec stood on the balcony of the Head’s office. It was late noon by this time and the sun was beginning to set slightly. The clouds were starting to disappear, a deep orange taking the colour of the sky. The couple stood watching the view. There was a comfortable silence between them as they marvelled at the view of the sky. It was Alec who broke the silence.

“So you wanted to talk”, he asked. He was terrified of what Magnus’ response might be as he may or may not know what was on Alec’s mind. Magnus could read Alec like a book and Alec loved him for this however in this situation, he wasn’t sure mind reading was the best.

“Yes, well”, Magnus began losing his words as he continued. “It seems me and you need to talk according to your mother about something”, Magnus continued this time looking directly at Alec. “Well yes but she was the one who suggested marriage, which seems something very important to me!” Alec scoffed however it came out harsh and rubbed Magus the wrong way.

“So you think I don’t care about marriage, of course I do. How could you even think that?” Magnus shouted clearly frustrated by Alec’s remark. “Wow now you’re putting words in my mouth, that’s really great, thanks for that”, muttered Alec. “So you don’t want this? Marriage”, Magnus questioned him. “Oh come on Magnus, that’s not fair, I never said that, it’s just that I’m young and I just became Head of the….”, Alec began but Magnus was quick to interrupt. “So us being in a relationship isn’t up there, it isn’t a priority is it,” Magnus said gesturing his arms to emphasise his point.

“Typical”, he muttered. By this time they were on opposite sides of the room back from the balcony shouting at each other. Alec heard his mutter speech. His temperature seemed to be boiling from the argument. His palms sweating. “You’re unbelievable. You overreact about everything”, Alec said rolling his eyes so far back that it looked like he flipped his eyes inside out. “I overreact”, Magnus said laughing sarcastically. “That’s rich coming from…” Magnus began however was interrupted by someone opening the office door.

“I heard shouting from….” Catarina began but stopped when she realised the atmosphere surrounding the office. “I was just looking for Madzie; someone was able to cover my shift so I finished earlier than expected”, she informed the two men. Magnus straightened his shirt and replied to his fellow warlock. “She’s with Clary in the training room”, he replied softly. His body temperature was beginning to drop amid the break of the fight between himself and Alec.

“Ok, well I’m not sure where the training room is but perhaps show me,” Catarina replied hoping not to spark another argument. However it was Alec who replied. “Actually, I was just leaving so I’ll show you on my way out”, Alec replied walking towards the door passing Magnus on his way out. Catarina shrugged walking out of the office. Magnus began to call Alec’s name but the shadowhunter ignored him. Before leaving, Catarina gave Magnus a sympathetic smile.

So much for a talk hey?


	6. Ignis Aurum Probat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Chapter 6 for you!
> 
> s, J & A
> 
> Happy reading

Alec walked furiously through the wide corridors of the Institute. His brow furrowed, his head heavy. His scarlet coloured hair was now tousled to the side amid the heat of the argument with Magnus. He huffed deeply. He couldn’t believe Magnus thought so little of their relationship and after everything they had been through.

The wedding. His wedding to Lydia. It had been only little over two years ago but everything seemed a daze. All he remembered was him being able not to breathe. His skin tingling. That was how Magnus made him feel. He remembered Magnus. How could he forget about him?

Then there was their first date. Oh how could he forget about that? He remembered that he was so nervous. But he wasn’t nervous. Magnus had that way of making you feel like you’re at home and you’re talking to a friend. And he loved the date. What he didn’t like was the bitter taste of the beer that he had had that evening. To be honest, he hadn’t been a drinker before Magnus. Well now, he would have the occasional martini. That was thanks to Magnus. What a positive influence Magnus had been to him, Alec thought.

The shadowhunter was pulled from his reverie of thoughts by the firm nudge of the shoulder. He was brought back from his gaze to meet a certain blue warlock.

“Alec, snap out of it. I’ve been calling your name for an eternity”, Catarina exclaimed to him. “I never thought I would say ‘by the Angel so many times’, and it’s exhausting.

Alec stared blankly at the latter, taking her appearance in. It was clearly evident that warlock had just come back from a shift at the hospital. He work scrubs bathed in splashes of dirt and blood. Alec didn’t grimace at all though. Shax demon blood looked horrendous, so he’s seen worse. Catarina’s face looked overworked. Her eyes sagging a bit from tiredness. Catarina snapped her fingers to alert Alec.

“What happened?” Alec asked Catarina. He brought his warm hands to scratch this head, trying to remember why he was walking in this direction. His memory was like a goldfish, completely blank. “You were taking me to get Madzie from Clary, then you stopped and well I don’t know why”, Catarina said clearly frustrated with the shadowhunter. Her patience was wearing thin. Alec remembered. Amidst his argument with Magnus, he had left in the heat of the moment to take Catarina to Madzie.

“This way and sorry”, Aleck meekly said. He led her quickly. Catarina quickly examined him head to toe before going on her heel.

 

*********************************************************************************

Alec stood gingerly next to Magnus as they waved Catarina and Madzie off at the foot of the Institute.  The two warlocks waving excitedly off as their bodies soon became small specks in the distance.

 

Alec wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the words. His throat had become as dry as a desert.  “Sooooo….”, he started. However he could see that Magnus was not impressed. The warlock scoffed and warlock walked off.

“Magnus wait”, Alec shouted. And he did wait. Magnus waited for him. Like he always did. He turned to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Alec looked deeply into his eyes. If it was possible, Alec looked like he was looking so deep he could see his soul.  Alec then noticed that there were little droplets of tears in the warlock’s eyes.

“Hey what’s wrong”, Alec whispered softly cupping Magnus’ cheek slowly. Magnus reacted quickly by putting his hand on Alec’s lower back. His black frock coat making soft ruffling noises as he moved gently.

Magus wrapped his arm around Alec's body, enjoying the contact. The couple stood there embraced for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth. The cold October night’s breeze danced through the trees softly. The couple’s embrace contrasted against the New York scene.

After what seemed an eternity, Alec repeated his previous question to the latter. Magnus responded by covering his mouth with Alec, kissing him softly. Alec quickly responded by wrapping his arms around the warlock inviting him into his space. They seem stay kissing on the stairs of the Institute for a while, when Magnus slowly recoils from the kiss. Magnus studied Alec’s face. His black hair messed from the outside wind, his cheeks coloured light pink from the cold and his lips slightly red from kissing him.

Magnus brought his hand and laid it gently across Alec’s cheek. The shadowhunter responded by leaning into his touch, closing his eyes.

“Do you remember the day that you first told me that you loved me”, Magnus asked him.  Alec remembered vividly. It had been the day of Valentine’s massacre in the Institute.  The villain had killed all those innocent Downworlders and Alec had feared Magnus had been one of them.

“It was right here, on these stairs that it happened”, Magnus recalled. He chuckled. “You told me you loved me, and I told you I loved you too. Well I’m going to tell you again, I love you. So much”, Magnus said to Alec, his face looking lovingly at Alec. The latter returned his smile with his lopsided grin. Oh how Magnus loved that face.

“I love you as my boyfriend. But I can’t marry you. Not now”, Magnus suddenly said, his grin now turning sad. He suddenly let go of Magnus and stood apart from Alec. The shadowhunter looked confusingly at his boyfriend, he had been rendered speechless.

Magnus began walking away from him. “I’ll see you at home”, Magnus called after him. He had decided to take the subway instead of portalling. He had lost his energy surprisingly.

Alec watched teary eyed as he watched the warlock go. He didn’t call after him as he had been rendered speechless. By Magnus. Yet again.

His body began to shiver in response to the loss of warmth from Magnus. Silky tears had started to fall delicately on his cheek. He wiped them off slowly.

  

Without hesitation, he took phone out. He dialled quickly on his phone. “And what might you be calling me at this hour, I was sleeping”, the voice over the phone called back. “Jace, please, I need you”, Alec pleaded. Alec could hear his parabatai rustling about in his bed. He could hear the gentle snores of Clary coming from the phone. "At least one of us are happy," Alec thought.

“What’s up”, Jace replied after a few moments. “You remember when you said if I ever need to talk, that you said I could to you”, Alec asked him. “Well I did offer drinks with that”, Jace said mockingly. “Why what’s happened”, Jace asked clearly concerned. “I think I need that talk and maybe that drink or maybe two”, Alec replied.

“I’m outside the Institute”, Alec said. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes”, Jace said quickly cutting the line. It wasn’t un-Jace like to refuse a chance to get drunk. However it was very un- Alec like.

However he felt like he needed it.

He waited for a few minutes until Jace showed up, putting some Seraph blades into his thigh holster, his blonde hair shining evidently in the night sky “Let me guess”, Jace started. “Boyfriend trouble”, Jace said questioning.

Alec shrugged in response as the duo walked onto the cold New York streets ready to take on the night.


	7. Sweet Talkin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!
> 
> S, J & A

Magnus entered the loft teared eyed. The cold night’s breeze brushed its way into the warlock’s residence. Magnus had just arrived to the loft leaving the cold and entering the simmering warmth of his home. But he wasn’t at home. Alec was home. But the shadowhunter wasn’t here sadly. In fact, Magnus was unsure where he was at this point.

The warlock inhaled the loft’s scent deeply. Sandalwood. This reminded him of Alec and their evening long baths that they spent laughing about anything, talking about their own day and just being in love.

He rubbed his long fingers together, feeling the cold metal of the rings.

His hands were cold.

Magnus walked towards the mahogany mantelpiece at the centre of the living room and lit the fire. He noticed one of the pictures on the mantelpiece. It was from his and Alec’s trip to Germany. The warlock had surprised the shadowhunter for his birthday, portalling them there for the weekend of Alec's birthday. He remembered the memory fondly. He unfixed his gaze from the picture to the fire. Once that was blazing, he sat in down in the burgundy armchair a few metres away.

He was unsure what to do with himself now. Usually, at this time of the evening, Alec would return from a tiring day at the Institute, tired and dazed. Alec would go from 'Head of the Institute' to just Alec. Magnus would always offer him an alcoholic beverage to sooth the tiredness to which Alec would accept thankfully.

No matter what he did, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about Alec. Even more so, when the lovers were apart. For as long as he had been walking on this planet, Magnus couldn’t think of a moment where he had loved any being more than Alexander Lightwood. Sometimes, the enormity of love Magnus possessed for Alec scared him greatly yet he would do anything to fight for their love.

It was his dear friend Ragnor Fell who told him that. Magnus's cloud of thoughts was shifted from his boyfriend to his late dear friend Ragnor. The English warlock had lost his life little over two years ago to the likes of Valentine yet Magnus could remember the day he met him like it was yesterday. He remembered all their joyous expeditions to the likes of Peru and Brazil. Those drunken nights where the pair of men with the trusted companion Catarina had laughed through the previous centuries. Now he was here. In Brooklyn. In the loft. Alone.

“What a conundrum”, he thought to himself quietly.

The warlock was pulled from his reverie of thoughts when he heard a loud knock coming from the front door. Can a heartbroken warlock not drown his miserable sorrows in peace? He gingerly got up from his seat and melancholy walked to the door, huffing as he went. Magnus opened the loft door and was actually quite surprised to see had come to pay him a visit.

“It’s been a while”, Magnus said to his unexpected visitor clearly taken aback. “Dios Magnus, I would have come to see you sooner or later. I remember you owing me a drink or two? “, Raphael laughed walking into the warm loft. The vampire looked professional with his dark blue suit and tie; his black hair gelled to the side. He made his way to Magnus’ mini cocktail bar where he poured himself a well-deserved scotch. He sat down in the brown double couch in the corner of the living room. Magnus joined him, no drin in hand.

They sat together for a short silence. The only sounds being Raphael’s silent sips of his drink and Magnus breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raphael was the first to speak. “Well I might not be your beloved hazel-eyed shadowhunter but I am here for you”, Raphael told him wholehearted. Magus lifted his gaze from the floor to meet the vampire’s gaze. Magnus wasn’t sure how to reply but he did. "When I needed you the most, you were always there for me, so I am here for you Magnus. You are the closest thing to family to me apart from Rosa".

“My dear Raphael, I don’t know if I can fix this let alone you”, Magnus whispered. Raphael looked taken aback, horrified by the warlock’s response. Magnus instantly replied. “No offence”, he chuckled lightly.

“Magnus, que pasa”, Raphael questioned Magnus. The warlock looked sharply at the vampire and scoffed. Raphael read his mind quickly. “Look, I’m not saying I like the Lightwood boy, or those shadowhunters for a matter of fact, well apart from Isabelle of course”, Raphael started.

Magnus stared at him. The vampire continued. “But what I am saying is that he makes you happy. Very happy. I haven’t seen you so happy in a long time. And that’s good enough for me. Dios, Magnus you are always running around trying to fix everything and make people happy. But for once, be selfish, Choose to be happy”, he said truthfully to the latter.

“How did you know it was about Alexander”, Magnus questioned the vampire, eager to hear his reply. “Por el amor De Dios, Magnus I’ve known you for more than half a century, of course I know what is up with you”, the vampire retorted. "Plus, it's always abou him anyway", Raphael finished. He sipped the remains of his drink and set it on the glass centre table in front of them with a gentle clink. 

The vampire was about to leave when he was stopped in his path by a spark of light. He swore silently in Spanish as the fire message almost knocked Raphael off his path. The bright light fizzled into a beige parchment of paper to which Magnus took from the air.  The warlock read the message quietly as he huffed at what the message read.

 “Well it looks like I haven’t got a chance to talk to Alexander”, he said as he showed the latter what the parchment. Magnus scoffed as Raphael took the paper. “The Shadowhunters have demanded a meeting of the Downworld cabinet in a few hours”, Magnus answered. As he spoke, he waved his ring adorned hands in the air, emphasizing his point. “It looks like, we have unfinished business with the Nephilim, you know after the whole Valentine and Seelie Queen situation”, Magnus clearly annoyed said.

He rolled back his tired eyes. It was typical for the Shadowhunters call him for a meeting when he needed time to wallow.  “At least, you get see your Nephilim”, Raphael joked, shrugging his shoulders. Magnus glared questiongly at him in response. He really cherished his friendship with the vampire but now he wasn’t really helping. 

Raphael replied instantly replied like he read the warlock’s mind like an open book. “Fine, I’ll leave you to drown your miserable sorrows but don’t forget what I said. I will see you at meeting later. And finally, Dios Magnus, have a drink or two, loosen up before this meeting”, the vampire chuckled and with that he fixed his loose suit buttons and stepped out into the Brooklyn night leaving the warlock for some fruit for thought. 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The frosty air began blowing coldly as the evening grew into night. The sharp shadow of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk, fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves; soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.Under the moonlight the park lay still. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze. Alec and Jace stumbled their way on the dimly lit path.

“I can’t actually believe you got me to drink so much”, Alec winced at his ever growing headache. The raven haired shadowhunter was clutching his head in agony to response to the pounding in his mind. He felt like the bells of Big Ben were thumping in his head. He slapped Jace lightly on the shoulder.  

“Hey don’t tell me off”, Jace laughed. The blonde shadowhunter seemed to be quite sober, despite having a few drinks. Alec on the other hand seemed to be having difficulty finding his equilibrium. Jace wrapped his arm around his parabatai, guiding him in his path.

The pair had spent a good few hours in the Hunter’s Moon drowning their sorrows in alcohol. “You wanted to take your mind off your problems, so I helped”, Jace answered back shrugging his shoulders. “Well, have your problems been relinquished and forgottened then”? , Jace asked him as they passed Central Park.  Alec stopped and faced Jace to answer his question. “Jace, despite all this”, he gestured smiling the pair and the fun atmosphere. Jace returned his smile goofily.

“I can’t forget about Magnus no matter what I do”, he said trading his wide grin for a simple smile.

The words he spoke were nothing but the whole truth. He couldn’t quite pinpoint a moment in his entire day where he didn’t think about Magnus. Alec was taken back to the scene where he and Alec had gotten back together outside the Hunter's Moon at the party celebrating Valentine's defeat. How they both realised that they couldn’t stop thinking about one another. That they had never stopped loving one another. How they had kissed in the neon-lit back street.

How Alec longed to feel Magnus’ touch again. How he longed to feel Magnus’ touch against  his own.He Alec longed for brushing his teeth next to Magnus where they would end up throwing water at one another.How he longed for Magnus’ warm hugs.How Alec longed for him.Magnus.

For him, Magnus was it.

He was home.

Alec stared teared eyed into the distance of the night. Jace sensing his mood interrupted him slightly. “Do you still love him"?,  Jace asked him quietly. Alec was brought back to reality. His hazel-eyed gaze met Jace's blue and brown eyes.  Alec nodded sadly. “I do, more than I ever thought I was capable of”, he whispered back. Jace smiled a little at his parabatai's response . “Well then, you know what to do”, Jace shrugged walking away. Alec stood frozen to the spot only for a second, weighing in on his decision. After a few moments, Alec ran up to meet Jace’s path and the shadowhunters walked out deeper into the night towards the Institute.  

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The city of New York was entering its slumbering mode, with the quieting of the streets and the normal hustle and bustle of the city.  Despite this, it seemed the area where the Institute was situated was still very much alive. This really is the city that never sleeps.  The Institute was very much awake at this point to Magnus’s disappointment. He had decided to change his outfit before leaving his loft in Brooklyn. He had repainted his chipping nail polish with a dark obsidian colour. He had decided to leave his hair as it was, his soft brown locks freely moving. The warlock was now in a black scarlet dress coat, his black shirt buttoned to the top.

Usually, he would wear something well more Magnus but he didn't feel up to it. In the same way, he wasn't looking forward to this meeting. As Head of the Institute, Alec would be there, and Magnus felt nothing unsureness at the whole situation. 

Magnus made his way through the corridors of the hallowed grounds towards the Downworld wings where his meeting would be taking place. He had to walk through the ops centre where a numerous array of Shadowhunters where doing their angelic duties looking at various brighlty lit monitors.

Magnus was just about to exit the other side of the hall when he was stopped by a certain redhead. 

“Magnus, hey”, Clary smiled. Her red hair was tied back into a low ponytail, the  ginger curls flowing behind her head. She had her black shadowhunter gear on, having a thigh holster strapped around her slim leg. She was being accompanied by Luke. They must be working on some mission together, Magnus thought.

 “Hello, biscuit”, he winked to the shadowhunter. “Luke”, he said noticing Luke which he replied with a slight nod. He noticed that the pair where analysed some recent demon activity around the downtown Manhattan area on a screen behind them. “So what might bring you to the Institute at this hour of the day”, Luke asked. Magnus could have asked the werewolf clan leader the same question.It wasn’t like Downworlders weren’t allowed in the Institute but it was unusual to see them at this time at night.

“Oh come on Luke, you should know by now, that he’s obviously come to see Alec”, Clary answered him wriggly her eyebrows in the sarcastic mood. For a slight moment, Magnus winced at the mentioning of Alec’s name. He had not heard from Alec for a few hours now since their little 'quarrel'. He however was able to keep his cool and replied back. “Despite the tempting offer to see Alexander, I have actually been summoned to the Institute for a Downworld cabinet meeting”, Magnus replied coolly.  “Did you forget about it Lucian"?,  Luke’s eyed widened in surprise. “Oh yes it skipped my mind. I’ve been here with Clary all day trying to find those damned demons, I’ll accompany you to the hall”, Luke said grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair.  Magnus nodded in agreement. The pair waved back to the redheaded shadowhunter and walked towards the Cabinet wings to their meeting.


	8. How to Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> It's been a while since we've actually said something on this. Thank you so much for your contuined support through this fanfic. We really hope you enjoy the way this is going!
> 
> Feel free to comment on suggestions for the story, we accept your comments greatly.
> 
> Now about this fic, we have no certain days where we upload them but as soon as they are written, they will be uploaded straight onto here so don't forget to bookmark our story!
> 
> Enough said, chapter 8 is here!!

“With all this trouble with Magnus and everything else, I totally forgot about this meeting with the Downworlder leaders”, Alec said, obviously annoyed,  as he buttoned up  the last remaining button on his newly ironed navy shirt.

“Well don’t blame me, you asked me to take your mind off things with you and your boyfriend, plus you mentioned drinks which I was all up for”,  Jace recoiled back smirking at Alec’s attitude.

After drinking to their hearts content at the Hunter’s Moon and a quick game of pool, the pair had to dash to the Institute, to get changed upstairs in Jace’s room in a record ten minutes to be in time for this important meeting.

The blonde haired shadowhunter was already dressed in his black shirt and grey suit trousers. He was fidgeting with his stele in his hand. The alcohol he had consumed seemed to have no effect on him, he was a professional at drinking, which Alec wasn't sure was a good nor a bad thing.  Whereas in Alec’s case, he seemed to have a constant ringing in his head everytime he breathed.

Alec had got used to drinking various typed of alcohol with Magnus, as they went on their numerous dates every weekend, drinking different cocktails such as martinis, mojitos and cosmopolitans to find his favourite.  Alec winced at the immense pain he felt when he thought about Magnus. He hadn't forgotten about their arguement, it just wasn't at the top of the list right about now.

“Boys please, this is a formal meeting”, Isabelle finally dismissed the boys behaviour. She too would be attending the meeting.

Alec had asked Isabelle and Jace to help him discuss the latest demonic activities in New York since more demons seemed to be popping up from God knows where.

The trio stood outside the wing of the Downworlders Central corridor, ready to greet the representatives.

“Yes Izzy, I know what it is thank you, I’m just not looking forward to it”, Alec admitted shaking his head. “Is this about Magnus”? Isabelle questioned him turning to her brother. He looked her straight in the eye, his emotions so easy to read.

“Izzy, I’m not angry with him, not one bit. I’m just angry with what he did”, Alec said staring at the ground avoiding her gaze.

Isabelle smiled sadly at him, putting her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort understanding his pain and feeling nothing but sympathy for him.

She knew that Magnus loved Alec, but what she didn’t understand was why he refused the idea of marriage with Alec. The couple had been together longer than anyone in their friendship group and well they are in love. So why wouldn’t marriage be on the table? Isabelle believed they both had their reasons but they should talk.

Isabelle studied her brother’s posture. It was obvious he was tired and hurt yet he didn’t act like it.

When Alec Lightwood stepped into the role of ‘Head of the New York Institute’, he looked and acted like a man who can move mountains with the look of his hazel eyes. Yet she could see through his façade.

 For Isabelle knew, Alec was still that caring brother who put his feelings aside for those he loved. It was the same with Magnus, the way he is with Catarina, Raphael and Madzie. Maybe that’s why Alec and Magnus worked so well together. The way they understand each other, the way they are with each other. They both had their differences yet they were one.

This isn’t just love.

This is true love.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, some sibling bonding time, but our guests our here”, Jace said waving his hand gesturing at the oncoming figures.

“Well I guess, we can finally begin”, Alec said as he extended his arm to Meliorn, the Seelie Knight, as he approached the Shadowhunters.

“Alec Lightwood”, the Seelie said as he shook Alec’s hand.

“Jace, whatever your last name is”, he said to Jace as he shook his hand. “It’s Herondale, actually”, Jace replied mockingly back. Meliorn dismissed his reply as his gaze landed on Isabelle.

“Isabelle Lightwood, it’s always a pleasure”, he said extending his arm. The female character shook his hand momentarily. As he walked into the meeting room, Isabelle mimicked a vomiting motion towards Jace and Alec.

Alec shook his head in boredom. Jace sniggered lightly to the side.

“Izzy, I’m going into the meeting room. I don’t trust that Seelie in there alone. You know how they are. Could you stay here and greet the other representative”, Alec asked Izzy as he looked down the corridor.

It was true, he didn’t really trust Seelies but what he wanted to do was to avoid Magnus. He knew it sounded stupid because he was probably going to see him in the next few minutes but he needed to get his act straight. It wasn’t just them who were involved in this meeting. It was the other Downworlder leaders like Raphael and Luke.

Isabelle smiled and nodded. “Jace you can come with me”, Alec said to Jace. However it seemed his parabatai was a bit lost in thought. He was on the phone. “We know who he’s talking to”, Isabelle whispered to Alec. He replied by laughing louder than he anticipated. “Well it’s obvious isn’t it, whenever he talks to Clary, he blushes and he never does that to anyone else”, Alec said in-between laughs. Isabelle joined in the laughter too. Alec continued to laugh until his gaze landed on the lift at the beginning of the corridor.

There was Magnus walking towards the shadowhunters, accompanied by the New York vampire head Raphael Santiago and the werewolf New York alpha Luke Graymark. Alec scurried away into the meeting hall, dragging an annoyed Jace with him.

If he was going to face Magnus, it wouldn’t be in this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle looked confused down the corridor Jace and Alec had just ran down. Strange, she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard some voices approaching her from behind. She turned around to be met with the three representatives.

No wonder, Magnus was here and Alec was avoiding him. Typical, Isabelle thought. Isabelle pushed her brother’s thoughts to the back of her mind.

“Gentlemen, welcome”, Isabelle beamed at them. Raphael returned her warm smile with his own as she stared at him. “This way”, as she looped her arm with Raphael leading the men down the corridor. They followed obediently.

“Actually”, she said as she unlinked her arm from the vampire’s, “Magnus, can I have a word”, she asked the warlock.

Magnus seemed to be in his own cloud of thoughts but was pulled from them when Isabelle had called his name. “Sure”, he said and they walked to one side. Raphael and Luke shrugged at each other and entered the meeting room.

“Isabelle, what seems to be the matter”, Magnus asked as soon as they were out from ear shot from everyone. Isabelle shook her head in disbelief. “Oh come on Magnus, I’m not stupid. I can tell Alec is hurting and so are you yet you haven’t even talked to him”. Magnus’ smile soon faded slightly.

The mention of Alec’s name sent an army of emotions down his spine. He knew that soon he would have to talk to Alec eventually but he wouldn’t be able to find the words.

“Isabelle, I know you are his sister but this stuff is between myself and Alexander”, Magnus replied. He looked anywhere but at Isabelle. “Magnus look at me”, Isabelle said as she put her arm on his shoulder. She had a tendency of comforting people by doing that.

“I’m not here to argue with you, but I will stand my ground. I don’t want to plead my brother’s case to you but look at this from my perspective”, Isabelle pleaded and this time, the warlock did look at the shadowhunter.

Isabelle moved her runaway hair from her face so she could see Magnus properly.                            “All my life, I’ve seen my brother be this closed off person who was used to following orders and doing what he’s told. He used to dream about being part of the Clave in Idris, a delegate.

But since you showed up on the block, I’ve seen him into this strong, courageous and loving person that I didn’t see from him as a sister. Whenever he comes to the Insitute in the morning from the loft, he seems happier and light-hearted. Whenever you guys go on a date and that’s been a lot, I would be the first to know about it. He travelled so much with you in the past 6 months than his whole life”. Magnus chuckled lightly about her revelation. She continued.

“Or whenever you call him, his face lights up so brightly he could replace the Sun, then when you’re talking over the phone, he blushes all the time. Don’t you think I know when Alec has an “emergency” in his office that you portal in there and you guys make out?” He smiled greatly at the true statement.

“Magnus, you are his dream now”, Isabelle finished. 

Magnus ruffled his hair slightly. He remarked his clothes. He wasn’t in his usual clothes, these clothes seemed plainer. Even his clothes agreed with him, he missed Alec.

He had rendered speechless, by Isabelle Lightwood. It wasn’t a bad thing, he knew that. She had only spoken the full truth. His thoughts wondered to Alec. He longed to be near his Alexander him, he, yet he seemed to be so far away.

“You love him, so why won’t you fix it”, Isabelle asked him.

“Because….”, Magnus muttered.

“What”? Isabelle asked him.

“I can’t lose him”, Magnus shouted back louder than anticipated. Tears had started to from in his eyes.

“I love him, so much, I didn’t even know it was possible to love someone so much. And that is saying something for someone who has been alive so long”, he spoke between breaths. “But every time I get too attached in a relationship, they leave me, everyone one leaves me. I mean look Etta and Camille, the list goes on.” Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.

Isabelle soon reassured him as she engulfed him in a hug. As Magnus’ back was turned, she looked down the corridor to see Alec standing there speechless. He must have been told by Raphael and Luke when they had entered the meeting room.

Izzy sent a pitiful smile his way. She escorted him to a nearby meeting room further down the corridor.

* * *

 

Alec watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Magnus crying in Isabelle’s shoulders seemed to be the final straw.

“I need him”. Alec whispered to himself. For as Alec knew, he needed Magnus. He was his home. He had to fight for this. Fight for their love. Alec had an idea, nothing special but an idea nonetheless. He walked back to the meeting room.

“There’s been a change of plan, the meeting has been postponed. I’m sorry for wasting your time”, Alec said firmly. After a few seconds he walked out of the room .He took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts and clicked on one. “I’m sorry but I need your help. I know you are at work but this is important”, Alec said into his phone. The caller muttered something back.

“Thank you Catarina, it means a lot”.

Alec walked the corridor into his office. Ever since Magnus left him on those stairs, he stopped breathing. But Alec made a promise to himself. He was going to get his breath back.

* * *

 

Isabelle comforted Magnus on the couch. They stayed there for about 30 minutes when Isabelle received a text. She gently sat up and opened up her phone. The text was from Alec. She smiled happily at the message from her brother. She had to stall him and try and get him into Alec’s office.

“Magnus that was Jace”. Magnus looked up wiping his face. He gathered himself and stood up, smoothing his clothes down from sitting down. “He’s in Alec’s office, he was getting some files and did something stupid with his stele, like usual, would you be able to help him.” Magnus nodded. It wasn’t like he was much use here, weeping over his fragile heart with Isabelle.

He got up and walked out of the room and towards Alec’s office followed by Isabelle. He knocked lightly on the door and heard a familiar come in which he did. However it wasn’t Jace who he was met with. The latter’s hazel eyes were met with the dark brown eyes.

Alec wasn’t looking at him at first, preoccupied with the bouquet of flowers that he held in his hand. Which made Magnus’ heart flutter even more because not only was Alec looking the way that he was, he had also brought him flowers. But Magnus’ attention was taken from the bouquet when Alec looked up at him, and he was caught by his eyes, and the twinkle that was sparkling in them. 

His eyes were framed with his messy hair, making the hazel of his eyes stand out clearer and making Magnus want to drown in them some more. His hair was artfully messy, and Magnus knew that he had been stressed and Alec had ran his hand through his hair to suffice it.

 

He was dressed smartly, Magnus noticed, the collar of his navy shirt still tucked into his trousers the and the shine on his shoes was easy to catch on to, a clear change from his usual combat boots. Alec had put in the effort for this, it was evident like he always did, and Magnus loved to take it all in to appreciate how handsome the Shadowhunter was. 

 

He stepped forward, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek, feeling the warmth under his palm as he leant in to press his lips against Alec’s. The couple stood there in their own little world.

 

Magnus gently leans into Alec’s body and kisses his warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Alec holds Magnus's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around the warlock’s body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. 

 

Alec was the first to pull back, a breath of content falling from his lips before he straightened up and held out the bouquet that Magnus had somehow forgotten about towards him.

 

“I got you these.” 

“Alexander, they’re beautiful.”

 

The bouquet was a mix of purples, pinks and blues, all bright and full. Magnus held them up to smell them, eyes flickering up to Alec.

 

“They’re almost as beautiful as you.” Alec’s cheeks reddened, but he didn’t look away from Magnus’ gaze. Instead he stepped a little closer, cupping Magnus’s cheek.

 

“Magnus, I love you, Lord knows the affection between us, and the way I feel about you. And sometimes I think back to when we first met, our first date and our first time, that was the first moment I thought I could truly have love someone. And well, now I do, love you so much.” 

 

The warlock looked at him, all emotions plain to see. He looked deeply into Alec’s eyes.

It was true for Magnus as well. With Alec by his side he felt unstoppable like he could conquer the world, and as that idea grew and grew, he knew that this is love that was forming for them. With Alec, he felt that he could breathe. As he looked at Alec lovingly, a rush of affection rushed through this body. “How much I love you”, the warlock thought to himself.

 

Alec then pointed to the small blue petalled flowers in the bouquet, a flower that Magnus knew well very well. “Forget-me-nots.”   Alec hummed, nodding as he continued.

 

“I know they’re one of your favourites because I got you them on that time we went to Berlin. We went to that restaurant near the Brandenburg Gate and on the table, there was a vase of them that I put there.” Magnus smiled fondly at the memory.

 

Alec didn’t explain further, and Magnus didn’t need him to, because he knew exactly what he meant. Because all the memories symbolised the love that Magnus felt for him too. 

 

Alec looked up at Magnus, a smile on his face. “You make me happy. It’s as simple as that.” 

 

“You make me happy, too.” Magnus’ voice was tight, the words catching in his throat, and he didn’t realise the tears in his eyes till he had to blink them away, laughing lightly from the happiness that Alec made him feel inside. 

 

Alec would bring him flowers, or buy him things as a symbol of his love. There was never any reason behind it, just to make Magnus smile. As much as he loved the gifts Alec got him, this wasn’t what he loved about him. Magus just loved him, plain, simple and open.

 

“Alexander, you didn’t have to do this.”

 

Alec reached forward, entwining their hands together as they stood in the Alec’s office. There tangled hands seemed to radiate some sort of heat but it was love.

 

“I know. But I wanted to.

 

Magnus didn’t have the words, didn’t know what to say when Alec was looking at him the way that he was. Only three words came to mind, and he hoped, prayed, that it was enough to convey all that he felt. For as he knew, no words would suffice the way he felt about Alexander Lightwood.

 

Alec replied back. “Can we just forget everything that has happened in the past few days and go back to how we were, like making out in my office”?

 

Magnus nodded eagerly in reply. “Yeah, I’d like that, a lot”.

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Alec kissed him again and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

 

And with the way that Alec’s face lit up, Magnus knew that this was definitely more than enough. His love, their love, was enough to start breathing again.

 


End file.
